


Not your typical fairytale

by Cindiez



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Other, Prince Roman, Trans Patton, dragon! logan, enby virgil, roman is a monster lover, witch virgil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 19:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18611191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cindiez/pseuds/Cindiez
Summary: Roman loves fairytales and heroic quests, but when he has a chance to prouve himself and save the princess, it doesn't end up the way he wanted.Or does it?





	Not your typical fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Patton is trans woman in this au! She calls herself Patton here too.

Roman has been traveling for five sunrises, in a search for the dragon that captured the princess of his kingdom. His own sister.    
  
As a prince, he wasn't supposed to go alone on a quest like this, the king Sanders prohibited Roman from doing such. His passion and perfectionism often hurted him. By clumsiness or foolish love.    
  
But when he heard the horrifying discovery -his sister taken away from him! His dear sister!- he escaped the numerous guards the King had ordered to watch over him (it wasn't the first time he runned away, he knew their cycles by the heart by now) and jumped on his horse.   
  
But after several days of research he was getting worried he would never find the dragon and lose his sister forever.    
He had got a few informations from the villager he met at the inns he slept in, but he didn't want to risk being recognized.    
  
A very kind old woman narrated how the dragon would often come to town to steal plants from her garden and fly back to his cave.    
She made him lost precious time talking about how a mysterious handsome man would often come there and bring miracles with him and how the sky was grey lately, but he thanked ever graciously with a few gold coins anyway.    
  
Roman followed the path the woman told him about, and traveled for another sunrise, taking a lot of break since the road to the cave was abrupt.    
  
He heard the dragon before he could see its cave. The creature smelt the knight and attempted to scare him with a growl stronger than the sky could do. But Roman was fearless.    
He could do it. And if it was not for him, it will be for his sister.    
  
He took out his sword slowly, and got down from his horse.    
  
Roman breathed through his mouth.    
  
He entered the cavern, blinking his eyes several times to adapt to the darkness.    
  
Then he saw it.    
  
The dragon was majestic.    
  
Its scales weren't the usual blood red colors, but instead were of a night blue sky color, with the tips silver.    
  
Roman was sure if it went outside it would shine.    
  
Its face was impressive too. It had a long jaw and piercing blue eyes and had feather around his neck. Even if it wasn't human, Roman saw the creature was angry.    
  
" _ What a foolish human, coming here all alone _ ." The dragon growled, and Roman could see his numerous pointy teeth. " _ I do not wish to bring you harm. Just go while you still can. _ "   
  
"Never! I am here to save my sister. " Roman yelled, gripping his sword harder.    
  
" _ Save? I did not- _ ” The creature was cut by another voice.    
  
"Roman!" Behind the dragon appeared a girl draped in several layers of colorful tissues.    
  
"Patton?" Roman lowered his sword, eyes widened.    
  
The girl ran over him, and the prince let go of his sword who felt loudly on the floor. His arms wrapped over his sister's arms. Roman clung onto the fabrics.    
  
"Are you alright? Did it do anything to you?" He hurriedly asked her. He remembered there were a dragon beside them and took his sword back, putting himself in front of the creature to protect Patton.    
  
"I'm absolutely fine! Logan didn't do anything to me!" Patton grabbed the hand holding the sword, not wanting any conflicts.    
  
"Logan?"    
  
"Yes, the dragon." The said creature approached slowly and exhaled gently through his nose. The breathe was brisk and messed up Roman's air.    
  
"Logan, this is Roman. Roman, this is Logan. He saved me." Patton put his hand over the dragon's head. The creature - Logan - leaned in the touch.    
  
Roman took a step back. He had so many questions.    
  
"Why didn't you come back?"    
  
"I didn't want to." Patton smiled gently, she scratched the dragon's chin, and Roman swore he heard it purr.    
  
"Father is great, but I've just... Never felt at home. The banquets, the servants, the standing straight lessons, those were never made for me." She let go of Logan to grab Roman's hands instead.   
  
"But here... It's just wonderful! You should see his collection of books, or his piles of artefacts! Logan taught me about Magick, how to call the elements, what's the use of each plants and that many magical creatures aren't that bad! Except fae. Dragons hate fae. They steal books and socks. Anyway! The view up here is beautiful. You  _ need _ to see the sunsets." Patton flapped her hands happily.    
  
"But we have sorcerer at the castle too! I'm sure if you ask father, you could get taught by the best witches of the kingdom! There's no need to stay here with this... Monster!"    
  
At the word, Logan stood straight and wrapped his tail around Romans waist. He let out a cry of surprise when the creature lifted him of the floor.    
  
"Put me down, you... big ugly lizard!" Roman struggled as the creature brought him deeper in the cave. "I am royalty! I could have the whole kingdom fighting against you!"    
  
The dragon ignored him.    
  
Roman yelped when his feet met the floor again. He swept dust off his clothing and shot a dirty glance at Logan. The dragon huffed, and pointed behind the prince.    
  
He turned around and his eyes widened at the sight.    
  
A library, thousands of shelves, with even more books on each. It was as big, if not bigger, than the one in his castle.    
All of the books were neatly sorted. Roman wandered through an alley, skimming over the books. Most of them were in languages Roman has never even known of.    
  
The dragon wore the proudest smile he has ever seen. It felt... So human.    
  
"Fine." Roman muttered, "I guess you are... Better than I said."   
  
Logan laughed.    
  
" _ You are stubborn, your highness _ " Roman flushed at the words. He was used to people calling him like this, but coming from a creature this big... It felts different.    
  
"I am not!"    
  
"Ah! There you are!" Patton entered the library running. Roman feared his sister would trip on the uneven floor, but nothing of the sort happened.    
  
"Well, this is amazing. Thank you for showing us this, dra- Logan, but we must go now." Roman took the princess's hand in his and lead her outside the library.    
  
"Why?" Patton whined.    
  
"Because father is very worried about you and your place is at the castle." Roman explained. She stopped.    
  
"But what if I don't want to go home?"    
  
Patton starred at Roman firmly.    
  
"Why not?"    
  
She released herself from Roman's grip and sighed.    
  
"Because at the castle, I'm treated like I'm incapable of doing anything. Like I'm some porcelain doll that can be shattered at any moment. At least Logan doesn't over protect me."   
  
Silence.    
  
"I- I didn't know you felt that way."    
  
"I know I should have told you about it, or even father, but you love that life so much and I didn't want to sadden you." Patton fidgeted with her dress looking at the floor.    
  
"Why would I be the one to be sad? You're the one that don't feel at home!"   
  
Patton laughed quietly.    
  
"I think we have some talking to do. What about you stay here for one or two days while we figure out things? Are you okay with this, Logan?"    
  
The dragon lowered his head. Roman made a slight expression of disgust but said nothing.    
  
" _ Do I really have a choice? _ "   
  
"Of course! You always do! Same goes for you, Roman!" She smiled at him hopefully.    
  
"I... Okay." He paused." I will stay. If Logan agrees."   
  
Said dragon huffed and walked away.    
  
"That means yes in his language."   
  
"Dragon language?" Roman asked curiously.    
  
"Antisocial language." The Prince snickered.    
  
———    
  
When Patton invited him for dinner, he had expected nothing but burnt meat from the dragon. But instead, the majority of the food laid on the table was vegetables. There was some eggs and fish, but not a entire cow like Roman thought there would be.    
  
He also didn't expect silverwares. Even less three sets of those.    
  
Patton sat in the middle of the table and gestured her brother to sit at one end of the table.    
  
Roman smiled at her, but said absolutely nothing.   
  
"Oh, so you haven't run off?" An unknown voice said.    
  
Roman raised his head, and instead of a majestic dragon, he saw an equally majestic man. The man had a dark skin, a few blue night scales and small feathers scattered on his neck and cheeks, and horns springing up from his black straight hair. He was stupidly tall and the Prince could see under his dark robe muscles. He nearly gasped when he saw a tail softly waving behind him.    
  
"Logan! I rarely see you like this." Patton exclaimed.    
  
"Well, I know our fellow guest don’t feel comfortable around my former appearance, so I thought a human-like appearance would appease him." Roman wondered shortly how much human-like he was, but quickly stopped when Logan's eyes met his. He was absolutely doomed.    
  
The dragon was incredibly handsome.    
  
"I- Thank you."    
  
Logan sat at the other side of the table, right in front of Roman.    
  
He had so many questions. From "Do you have to eat as much as in your dragon form" to "Why is your human form so incredibly beautiful". Roman thought it was better to not ask any of them.    
  
They started to eat in silence. Roman stared at his plate, feeling Logan's eyes burning him.    
  
“Why did the king send you alone, if you don't mind me asking? I thought the king would send thousands of soldiers.” The former dragon asked to cut the silence. 

 

“Well...”  Roman cleared his throat “I did not come here from the king.” He did not look at Logan or Patton. 

 

“What do you mean?" She asked. 

 

“Well, I know father was thinking of sending a searching patrol, but I was not supposed to be in it.”

 

“Roman!” She exclaimed and he looked at her. Before he could explain himself, she laughed nervously. 

 

“We both disobeyed father’s orders.” Patton said. 

 

“Yes..." He answered. He took a quick look at Logan who's expression was unreadable. His face grew hot from embarrassment. 

 

“We are in a lot of troubles.”

 

“Yes.”

 

——— 

 

“It has been so long since we've shared a bed!” Patton chuckled. 

 

Roman was looking at himself in the mirror. Logan had landed him something nice to sleep in. It was a dark red robe, extremely soft. He never wanted to wear anything else ever again. 

 

They often shared a bed when they were kids. Being twins, they had the same love of creating bed fortress and playing. Patton always played the princess in distress, and Roman the savior, but since Patton didn't want Roman to hurt the creature that captured her, they invited it to their imaginary tea party. 

 

Roman found it oh-so-ironic today. 

 

When Patton started to question her gender, they stopped sleeping in the same bed. Roman was grateful that their father was understanding. He knew other people weren't. 

 

“Earth to Roman!" His sister tore him from his thoughts. “What were you thinking about?" 

 

“Memories.”

 

She let out an ‘oh’ and smiled. 

 

“Can you believe it's a dragon that invited us to his tea party?” 

 

“Yeah." Roman chuckled. He sat on the bed and caught his sister staring at him.

 

“What?” 

 

“I have seen the way you look at Logan.”

 

Roman turned the shade of his robe. 

 

“I do not see what you mean, Patton.”

 

She squealed. 

 

“I knew you would like him! He's exactly your type!" 

 

Roman let out an offended gasp. 

 

“I- he's not- what?”

 

“He's tall, extremely smart, elegant,” Patton started “a dragon…”

 

Roman gulped. 

 

He used to be fascinated by mythical creatures like dragons or unicorns, but became wary as time went on. They were dangerous to his kingdom and wouldn't hesitate to harm one if he had too. 

 

But he couldn't deny he felt… a certain attraction toward them. 

 

He nearly got himself killed once because of a fae. 

 

“That is absurd." He said as calmly as he could. 

 

“Sure.” She snickered. 

 

“He's a monster that could easily destroy the castle. I barely know him, and so do you.” Roman declared. 

 

“I know who he really is.” She answered, offended. 

 

“Sure.” He said coldly. 

 

Silence fell on both of them as they went to sleep. 

 

Patton had a few days to show Roman who Logan really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Sorry if there is any mistakes or awkward phrasing, english is not my native language.


End file.
